Head To Head
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Kate falls in love with a coworker, but does she really love someone else? "I didn’t want to lie to you, but...I’m in love with him" It's a 6 parter...new chapter each week.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It was five months ago tonight that she kissed this man she was now standing in front of at work; smiling and giggling like a little schoolgirl. She remembers the kiss like it was just seconds ago.

It was December 23rd and the snow could be seen falling from her desk. She wanted so badly to not feel alone. 'It's Christmas.' She thought. 'It's almost Christmas and I have no one.' Kate was having commitment issues, so she found herself becoming like Tony. Well, truthfully, she already was, but she never bragged about it. She had a different guy all the time. Nothing she was completely proud of, but she was careful. Most importantly, she didn't want to be hurt.

But now Christmas was closing in, and though she loved the one-nighters, there was still a void only fixed by, not sex, but love. Finally, she felt the peering eyes of Tony hooked on her. "What DiNozzo?"

"Whatcha' thinking about Kate?" His boyish smirk was amusing, but far from charming.

"Nothing."

"Oh, that's definitely a something." He stood and walked around to her desk. "Come on, what's up?"

"Tony, really, nothing is wrong. Why do you assume otherwise?"

"I don't know. The way you were staring out the window made me think you were in pretty deep thought."

"Well, I wasn't. Just ready to go home." She stood and tried to walk the opposite exit of her desk, but he blocked it.

"Kate. You can talk to me you know." His eyes softened as he stared into her. His boyish smirk left to be replaced with maturity and…charm, she had to admit to herself. "Please. I don't like seeing you look so down with Christmas coming up." And with that sentence, he saw Kate's face sadden again to the same look she had at the window. "Ah, that's it isn't it?"

"What's it Tony?"

"Christmas is coming up… I've got a present for you if that's what's getting you down."

She looked into his green eyes, seductive and sweet. "That's not it." She sighed sitting partly on her desk while Tony's left arm leaned against the barrier wall. "Wait… you got me a present?"

His smile left his face and he looked down at his feet. "Yea. If that's weird for you, I understand, I just thought since we've known each other for-"

"That's really sweet Anthony." Using his first name sent his body in chills. She had gone from the criticizing, immature DiNozzo, to the adult man, mature and kind, Anthony.

She saw his face blush a little and couldn't help but bring her hand to his cheek. "This is too precious."

"So…I take it gifts weren't the cause of the window-gazing dilemma?"

Another long sigh, "No. I…" she looked into his eyes and the truth poured out of her. "I'm tired of being alone. I haven't been able to commit for awhile, so I just have sex, not relationships, and now everyone is already committed, and I'm stuck alone for Christmas."

Tony took in everything she said with shock and more curiosity, but seeing the saddened look on her face, he decided to leave out torment for a while. "Well, it's not Christmas yet." All she could do was laugh. "Hey, how about after work, we go out to a bar and find you this guy you'll be spending your Christmas with."

"Seriously?"

He put his hand on her back, "And if all else fails, we get to drink, so all is good."

They each giggled, unnoticing that Gibbs had arrived back to his desk long ago, and was able to eavesdrop on their whole conversation. It was safe to say that if Gibbs wasn't already in a bad mood, he surely was now. He watched as this young, handsome man was hitting on his coworker. This coworker Gibbs just so happened to have strong feelings for. Feelings he was going to share with her on Christmas Eve.

'Just one more day.' Gibbs thought, 'Why couldn't DiNozzo of waited just one more day to hit on Kate. I'm screwed now.'

What most surprised him, though, was that his lame attempts were actually working. He was disgusted. He loved Tony as his son, a great friend, but he couldn't help but want to hurt him so badly right now.

"I'll meet you at Carter's at 9. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great." Tony could see Gibbs at his desk from over his shoulder and stood up from sitting beside Kate on his desk. "Heya boss."

Kate quickly turned and stood up as if she had just been caught making out in church. "Hi Gibbs…" She muttered.

"Well, you two can go home. We have no cases so no point in keeping you here." He stood up and walked past them obviously pissed. He decided to give up completely. 'Just because she doesn't want me, doesn't mean I should ruin her happiness. Let her go Gibbs. Let her go.' But he couldn't, he could only replace his love with jealousy and hate.

"Well great. You want to make that 9 a 7 now?" Tony quirked in hope.

"Sure. Just let me go home and change and I'll be right up there."

"Great."

XXXXXXXX

She changed into a sexy black dress that laced up the back with heels to match. She wore a silk black thong as well; she figured she might as well match all the way. She sprayed herself in her most luring perfume, grabbed her coat, and was on her way.

That was until there was a knock on her door just as she grabbed her keys.

"Hello…Tony? Hey, what are you doing here? I was going to meet you up there." She couldn't help but be intrigued by not only his appearance, which looked very sexy, but also his charm in showing up at her door.

"Well, I figured, why ride alone when I can show up with a beautiful girl like you." His amiable act was almost overwhelming compared to the last time Kate had a man at her place. In fact, him simply looking at her eyes for a moment would be an improvement from the last guy. But only a moment, because she saw Tony's eyes wander.

Just as she was about to nudge his shoulder, "Kate, you look beautiful."

Kate couldn't believe how kind he was and how attracted she was becoming to him. Neither of them looked for a suitable guy for Kate to spend Christmas with, but sat in the corner of the bar in a booth talking.

The loud music allowed Tony to sit as close to Kate as possible. Each time they talked, they would lean into each other's ear.

After sharing a few drinks, their laughs were almost uncontrollable, as well as their hands.

Tony's arm wrapped around Kate, his hand resting on her shoulder, when he leaned down into her ear. "Kate," his voice smoldering and clouding her judgment more than the alcohol, "you want to get out of here?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse.

With the opening of the door, the chilled wind slapped their bodies. Kate instinctively grabbed hold of his arm as they walked.

Their night was filled with laughter, past hopes and dreams, family, and closeness with one another.

Tony walked Kate up to her apartment. It was late, cold, and quiet. She turned around leaning her back against the door and Tony leaned his arm against the wall beside her.

"Anthony, I really enjoyed tonight, but I still think I'm going to be alone on Christmas." Her eyes made there way to his and he could feel himself melting into her chocolate irises.

Leaning into her lips he whispered, "What makes you think you'll be alone?" And let his soft lips claim Kate's.

"Kate, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen. "Whenever you feel you two are done, those files need some attention. Unfortunately, this case will not solve itself."

Gibbs hated watching his two agents like this, but most importantly, he hated that Kate had fell for him. It made him sick.

"Sorry Gibbs."

"Yea, sorry boss." They both scurried to their own desks and within seconds where IM-ing. Another ways of communication of which they thought Gibbs was oblivious to, but it's Gibbs. Of course he knows.

"_What is up with him?"_ Tony started the conversation.

"_I don't know. He has been acting strange lately. I think he's mad at me."_

"_Ah, come on. Don't read into it. Someone probably just spilt his coffee again."_ Kate looked up to see the smirk on his face.

"_God, Tony, it was one time and I do believe he still took me on Sub Rosa."_

"_True, but that's because he wanted to use your good looks on the submariners."_

"If you two are done chatting, we just got a call from Arlington. A dead petty officer."

"Right behind you boss."

"Tony, get the truck." He tossed him the keys, "Kate, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Kate and Tony each gave each other the 'oh no' look, and Tony was off to get the truck.

"What's up Gibbs?" She started when she heard the elevator doors open.

"You and Tony. You two have been doing okay, but lately you are both distracted from work with each other. If I don't see a change, I'm going to have to transfer one of you to a new team."

She was flabbergasted, and it was obvious. "Gibbs. I'm sorry, but I really don't think that we are distracted from work. Earlier, we were just talking for a minute. Now, instead of me insulting him, we talk about…"

"I don't need to hear anymore." Kate couldn't help but smirk. "Listen Kate…what do you see in him anyway? It's, it's Tony. Of all people, why choose him?"

"Wait, so now you're questioning my choice in boyfriends? Wow. Gibbs, I really would have never expected this from you."

"I know it's none of my business, but"

"You're right. It _is_ none of your business, but guess what, I'm going to enlighten you. Tony isn't the person you think he is. In fact, he"

"I like you Kate."

"What?" Her voice was confused from his interruption.

"Kate. I like you and that day that Tony took you out, I…I was going to tell you."

"Um. I don't know what to say Gibbs." Her tone took a 180 and was now sincere, almost sad.

"I don't want to tear you two apart, but I can't stand seeing you two together like this all the time. It just reminds me that Tony took my shot with you. Call me selfish, but at work, I want things strictly business. I don't want to know anything about your relationship." He walked past her brushing lightly against her shoulder.

The truck ride to Arlington was silent. Gibbs drove, Kate sat in the middle, and Tony got the window. Tony was oblivious to what was causing the uncomfortable silence, but he was not going to intrude to find out.

After what seemed like an eternity, the trip finally came to an end.

"Are you going to explain?" Tony whispered as he helped Kate grab the equipment out of the back.

"Yea, tonight okay."

"Okay." He mouthed as she marched off without him after Gibbs.

"Gibbs. I think we should talk."

With an abrupt turn around, Kate found herself running into his chest. "What Kate?" He was piqued by her and he really didn't need her trying to resolve anything with new information on the case beginning.

"I think we should talk. Not now obviously, but after work. Do you think we could?"

His eyes rolled but finally met hers. "Fine." And just as quickly as he responded, he walked off to his crime scene.

The day dragged by but Kate found herself sitting on the edge of Gibbs' desk after finishing her work and Tony had already left.

She looked at her watch to see it was 7:30. "Do you have somewhere to be Kate?"

Startled, she jumped, knocking over a stack of files on his desks. "Damn it. I'm sorry." She was crouched down on the floor picking up the scattered files when she felt a large, warm hand touch hers.

"I've got it." The heat from his body could be felt on her back.

In order for her to stand completely, he would have to first, so he did with files in hand. He tossed them on his desk lazily keeping eye contact with the beautiful agent he couldn't have.

"Gibbs. I really don't know what to say about what you said earlier."

"Do you love him?" His question surprised her leaving a small smile on her face. She was uncomfortable and this was her defense mechanism.

"Well, yea, I guess, I"

"You guess?" Gibbs could feel him prevailing and Kate could feel it too.

"No. What I meant was…"

"Let's get out of here Kate. It's nice outside, the sun is almost down, let's go for a walk."

"Okay." Her slowly announced agreement was another clue to Gibbs that Kate was beginning to lose confidence in all her thoughts.

They were walking side by side down the warm street. "Gibbs. What were you planning on doing five months ago?"

"Ah. Well, I remember how sad you looked. Your expression was one I had myself many times. I was going to ask you to go out after work that day, but I heard Tony ask you. Then, I was going to give you something the next day."

"Wait. You were going to give me something."

"Yea. It… here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, flat box and handed it to her. "I've had it in my desk this whole time. But, I was going to give it to you on Christmas Eve and ask you to…if you'd be willing to go out with me."

Their walking stopped as Kate opened the box to find a beautiful diamond necklace. It sparkled perfectly in the light. "Gibbs…"

"Yea Kate." She looked up into his blue eyes, and she couldn't seem to stop herself as her lips jumped to meet his. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in. The kiss was strong and powerful and her body tingled under his touch.

"Kate." His forehead touched hers while his hands held her cheeks. Their eyes were shut as he breathed into her lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Without opening her eyes, without saying a word, she pushed her lips back against his. "That's enough for me."

Kate found herself in his arms once again, but this time, safely hidden behind the front door of Gibbs' house. They ravaged each other's clothes from their body, but still managing to cover the other's skin with hot kisses.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but at the same time, it all felt so right. She spent the next hour with her legs wrapped around his body and enveloped by the heat of them.

Lying next to Gibbs, panting for air, she turned to her side, her fingers grabbing a small handful of his hair. She took a hold of his neck with her teeth sucking and biting, leaving his body purring with pleasure. He extended his neck, allowing her as much hold as possible. Finally, he pulled her above him.

"Gibbs. I don't want this to end."

"Me either." And just as he let the words flow from his mouth, her phone rang.

"Oh shit. Anthony." Her naked body jumped up in search of her phone.

'Anthony?' He thought, but waved it off.

"Hey. Yea. I'm sorry. Gibbs told me that the director needed to talk. Yea. I'll explain everything when I get home. In about twenty minutes, tops. Okay. Love you too." She shut her phone and gave her most sympathetic smile. "I have to go Jethro." She leaned over him and gave him another hot kiss.

They both got dressed, Kate in her work attire, Gibbs in boxers, and he walked her to her car.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked as he nibbled her ear.

"Absolutely. I'll call you." She gave him one last good night kiss.

That night it began. Gibbs got what five months ago was taken.

"So, the director wanted to talk to you?"

"Yea. He needed me to do something in MTAC. It felt like it lasted forever."

"Mkay. So, I ordered Chinese." He dropped the subject, which sent Kate much relief.

"Great. I'm starving."

After eating, she found herself on the couch with Tony watching some chick flick she was surprised to say that he actually chose.

The only light was that of the television as Tony tilted Kate's chin so he could see her. She could see the reflection of the movie in his eyes, along with a passion for her, but she wasn't able to return the look. Tony didn't notice as he went in to kiss her. She knew that she had to act like she normally would, so she finally closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

The kiss led to more and Kate found herself naked underneath Tony's body. With each of his thrusts, all she could think about was Gibbs. The way his fingers traced her body, the way his tongue tasted her sweaty skin, the way his eyes gazed into hers. She couldn't believe how much she wanted to call out his name; to push Tony off of her body and run to Gibbs, but she stayed.

He fell onto her, his body sweaty and hot, his breath uneven.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck, leaving a light kiss before he rolled to her side.

"Love you too." After a few minutes, Tony was asleep beside her. She slowly crept out of bed and took off to the shower. No matter how hot the water, no matter how strong she scrubbed, she couldn't rid the feeling of being dirty. And to her surprise, it was not the guilt of being with Gibbs; no that was a feeling she wanted to keep forever, but the fact that she was going back to Tony. The feeling of Tony was the feeling she couldn't rid.

"I love you Gibbs." She muttered under the stream of water that fell onto her face. "I love you."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning, and as she promised, she was going to call Gibbs when it was safe.

DiNozzo was dressing for his morning run.

"Hey baby. Are you going to get ready?"

She turned over under the blankets and gave Tony a warm smile. "Not today. I'm going to rest a little more than head out. Get some errands done."

"Oh. Well, if you want, I can go with you if you can wait for me to get back and shower."

"No. Don't worry about." She sat up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you when I get back." Without pushing, he kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

When Kate felt it was safe, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone and dialed her boss' number. On the second ring, the man answered. "Hello there."

Kate couldn't help it but feel like a naughty schoolgirl. "Hi Jethro." Her tongue licked her lips, which were already becoming impatient for his touch.

"Can you come over?"

"Let me just shower and I'll be right over."

Gibbs laughed quietly, "Hmm. Maybe I should go over there and join you."

"Yes, I would love when DiNozzo walks in an catches me in the shower with you. 'Oh, we were just trying to conserve water.' He'll totally fall for it."

Gibbs was unaware that DiNozzo was staying at her place, or vice versa, but became happier that she was back to calling him DiNozzo. That made him quite pleased.

"Just don't take too long. Bye Katie."

"Bye Jethro."

Kate took off her shirt, which belong to Tony, and got in the shower. She felt so giddy and more youthful. Quite young still, but feeling like a teenager sneaking out of the house to be with her Romeo. She felt it to all be so romantic. Until reality set in and she is 30 and in a relationship with a colleague, having an affair with both her and her boyfriend's boss.

Yet, she couldn't hide her smile.

She got out and dried off, dried her hair, and perfected herself to the best, knowing it was all simply pointless once she got to Gibbs' house to be ravaged once again. Still, why slack?

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door and within what felt like seconds she was in his drive way again.

With the knock on the door, Gibbs rushed up stairs from the basement. His heart was as flighty as Kate's, so he couldn't help but open the door with a sexy smile and eyes that bulged out at the beautiful sight of his Katie.

She replied with a smile and without even a chance to speak, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him close. She looked up into his eyes, which were exuding passion and eagerness. Kate pressed her lips to his. Their soft skin began pushing against each other seductively. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to join hers, rubbing it and taking in the taste he had recently become addicted to.

Kate took his lip between her teeth and pulled lightly. "Do you think we should go inside?"

Gibbs looked up to see they were standing in the threshold of his house with the world to see. He could only smirk as he rubbed his hands down from Kate's back to her ass. "What, are you worried?"

"Only for those two guys across the street." She kept her eyes locked on his, her voice almost a purr. "If they saw you and me, they'd have high expectations that they would never have fulfilled."

His hands grabbed her ass tighter with every word and finally, he was unable to adjourn his affection. His hands lowered more and forced her legs to wrap around his waist and quickly turned to push her back against his open door, still plain and clear for the two young men to see. "So, you think something like this could be bad for them to see? They might not be able to fill their real pleasure with the pleasure they'll see with us?"

She leaned down to his ear as she bucked her waist hard into his, "Something like that."

He carried her further into his house and slammed the door behind him. Her fingers searched for the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. His hands ran down her perfectly toned thighs.

Gibbs couldn't wait to carry her up this his room, so he lay her down on the sofa. Unbuckling his pants, a light shove let them fall to his feet. He kneeled down on the couch and left kisses on the side of her knee and worked his way up. He pushed her sundress out of his way as his lips ventured her legs. He could feel the warmth under her panties as his mouth kissed her. His tongue traced the rim of the lace by her inner thigh causing Kate's center to buck, this time involuntarily.

The light moan from her chest made him want to tease her more. His tongue licked the other side of her crotch by her thigh, then to her center, letting his tongue linger.

"Jethro." She called out whimpering for more. He took the waist of her panties in his mouth and dragged them down her curvy body. His hands grasped her thighs as he came back up and kissed and bit her hip.

He let his kisses fall lower on her beautiful warm body and let his tongue explore Kate's lips. Her fingers fell down her body in search of Gibbs, where she let her fingers tangle in his hair. "Oh Gibbs."

As her breathing got faster he stopped his cruel tease, and traveled back up her body and let his lips fall onto Kate's. He took her in a strong hot kiss. "Katie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

"I don't want you to ever leave." He took a soft, tender piece of her neck into his mouth, leaving his mark on her.

"I know Gibbs. I don't want to leave you either." She moaned more as Gibbs made his first thrust into her.

"No Katie. I want you to myself. No Tony." He grunted as her muscles tightened around him.

"Okay." Her eyes still closed losing herself to Gibbs. And with his response he stopped, causing her to look at him in pleading question. "What?"

"Will you really leave Tony?"

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed the lips that had just granted him his wish, and continued on thrusting and kissing and losing himself in her as well.

They lay on the couch, spooning. Yes, Gibbs could admit that he was never quite the 'spooning kind of guy', that he could never be happier than having his Katie in his arms. They were both completely bare, their bodies' warmth all they required; all they wanted.

"What should I tell him?" Kate spoke into the sofa's backrest.

"The truth?" He spoke into the warmth of the nape of her neck.

She turned to face him, her hand resting on his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How would we be able to work with him? I mean, I know it would be awkward, but I don't want to lose his friendship, and I assume neither do you."

His eyes locked in her gaze of worry sent him into worry himself. Maybe what he was doing is wrong. Maybe she should tell him that they should never do this again and to go back to Tony. He's her age and they can live happily together forever, at the same pace. But when he looked into the brown eyes he fell in love with on AFO, 'Alpha Foxtrot 29000', she would correct him, he couldn't help his selfishness.

"I can talk to him after you do. You're right. DiNozzo is a great agent and a great friend, and not that I don't want you, this whole situation isn't the best."

"I don't want to lie to him, but I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell him. Tomorrow night. Can you come over around 7? We can tell him then and just see how he takes it."

"Can we be sure he'll be at your place?"

"Yes, he always stays over on weekends and he goes back to his place after work Monday."

"Okay. Done." He gave her temple a quick peck and came back to her gaze.

She smiled and then sighed. The sigh of regret that Gibbs knew he would be hearing eventually. "I should get going before Tony starts to worry." She pushed herself tightly towards him kissing his collarbone. He turned on his back so she could get up.

She grabbed her dress and began searching the floors quite infuriated. Gibbs stretched out on the couch and laced his fingers together and put them behind his head. He was too pleased with himself, but Kate didn't notice his smirk as she crawled on her hands and knees.

"What are you looking for Katie?"

"My panties." Her face blushed slightly at the loss. "Where did you throw them?"

"I don't remember. Somewhere over there." He pointed her to the opposite side of the coffee table. She stood and walked over there in desperate searching. Gibbs smiled as he tucked her panties into a crack in the couch. He then sat up, admiring her body.

"I can give you a call when I find them." His smirk was larger now and Kate looked at him with suspicion.

"What did you do?"

" Nothing." He tossed her the pretty blue sundress and leaned back quite content.

Without losing her doubting expression, she slipped into her dress, which showed her figure perfectly. Too well almost, for Gibbs taste. He loved the dress on her, no doubt, but her wearing it for others to admire was a thought Gibbs didn't like to apprehend. 'Oh well' he thought, 'She's all mine.'

He grabbed his boxers like he had done before, slipped them on, and walked her to her car.

He had her pinned again and was kissing her neck and exposed chest. "I can't wait to see you again. I wish our meeting hadn't had to have been so short."

"I gave you three hours." She laughed.

"Well, I could have given you more…fun…if I had all day."

"I've got to go."

Just then, a car pulled in behind hers. Tony got out and began to shout.

"What the hell are you doing Gibbs."

Kate jumped at Tony's familiar voice and Gibbs stepped back unsure of what to do. He knew that this wouldn't be good.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Kate questioned him.

"I could ask you the same thing Kate." He pulled her arm so that she stood behind him. "Now, I don't know if you heard me or not Gibbs, but what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Uh." Gibbs could only scratch his head. He knew that it was to be Kate who broke the truth to him. He knew that that was how it should be.

"Listen, Tony, baby. I need to tell you the truth." She put her hand on his shoulder and he jerked away from her, but complied and turned.

"What?"

"Listen."

"How long has this been going on Kate?"

"Only since yesterday. We've only been together twice, and we were going to tell you tomorrow. I didn't want to lie to you, but. I don't know Tony. I'm in love with him."

"You can't fall in love in two days."

"I know!" She softened her voice. "I know Tony. I've been slowly falling in love with Jeth…Gibbs since I first saw him, but I never thought it was mutual, so when you took me out, I. I guess I just settled."

"Settled." Tony looked up to the sky and laughed lightly. "Settled. Wow Kate. I would have never expected something like this from you."

"I know. And I'm so sorry Tony. I wish things didn't have to end like this. I hate to lose you."

"I'm going to go to your place and get my stuff. I'll try to be gone before you get home."

Kate could see the beginning of tears in his now cold, green eyes. He stormed off to his car and slammed the door. The screeching sound of his tires caused Kate to jump as he sped down the street.

Gibbs rushed to Kate and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as she cried.

"How did he know to come here?" She sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know baby. I don't know."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Kate rushed to get home to talk to Tony. Tears wear still standing in her eyes. She sighed with relief to see his car still parked in front of her apartment, trunk open. She rushed upstairs and ran through the door.

"Tony." He walked out of her bedroom carrying some of his clothes.

"What?"

"Please. Can we sit down and talk."

"What is there to really talk about?"

"Us Anthony! I don't want to lose you as a friend. I know I hurt you. It was wrong of me and I know that. I'm sorry. I really am. I really want to still be able to talk to you. I want to have the old DiNozzo back. The one that would tease me about my love life, the one who has carrot throwing fights with me when we're forced to work late, I really don't want to lose you." Kate couldn't help but sound like a broken record. She has to reiterate the fact that Tony was a huge part of her life she would truly regret losing.

He dropped the clothes to the floor and hastened to her. His hand pulled her head to his and took her in a long kiss. He wrapped his other hand around her waste and pulled her in.

"No." She muffled under his lips and lightly pushed away. "No Tony. I'm sorry." A tear began to fall down her cheek.

He reached his hand up to her face, which caused Kate to flinch a little, and wiped away her tear. "I love you Kate."

"I know."

He took a long sigh, leaned down to pick up his clothes, and backed out of her personal space. "I will see you at work Monday?"

She couldn't answer she was so surprised by his sudden calmness. All she could do was nod and reply with and "Mm hmm."

And with that, Tony leaned in, kissed her cheek, and walked out of the door.

Kate was exhausted and collapsed to the floor; her tears were uncontrollable. A few minutes passed until she felt a warm hand on her back. She turned to look up to see Gibbs standing over her. Her expression was so thankful that Gibbs leaned down, picked her up in one swift motion, and carried her to the couch like a man carrying his wife over the threshold for the first time.

"Thank you." He replied with a simple nod and a smile. "He said he would see me at work Monday."

"That's good."

"I want you to talk to him and calm things between you and him. I know he won't be happy with either one of us for awhile, but if we can keep him close, I really think things will be like they were."

"Well, for the most part." He smiled flirtatiously.

"Gibbs."

"I know, I'm sorry. So, what happened?"

She wiped the last of her tears off her flushed cheeks and smiled. "He kissed me." She began to laugh, "And then he picked up his clothes and asked if he would see me at work Monday. Like nothing had happened, then he kissed my cheek and left."

"Really?"

"He is really hurt Jethro. I have really hurt him. He was never one to commit, but I got him to fall in love and then I broke his heart." Gibbs could hear her tears drawing close again.

He pulled her into his arms. "He'll forgive us one day."

She fell asleep there in Gibbs' arms, but Gibbs did not mind a bit. He lay back to join her sleeping state, but his thoughts were mingled.

'Damn it Gibbs. You are too old to be breaking up two young lovers. How did you get yourself into this.' But his eyes fell onto the slender woman he was breathing in sequence with and he understood. He would have to fight for a woman like her. Kate was not the kind of girl that came easy. His Katie was someone he'd have to fight for, and he knew damn well that that's what he would do.

Monday morning rolled around too fast, but Kate also felt a kind of liberation knowing that she would soon be over with the day, no matter how long it would feel to drag on.

Gibbs and Kate agreed showing up to work together would not be the best of ideas, so Gibbs was there at his desk first, drinking his Starbucks and pretending to be studying a file.

His body was filled with trepidation and a kind of anticipation to what the day would bring. He hoped it would all go well, but he knew asking for such preposterous outcomes was well, preposterous.

And it was too good to be true, but in walked the DiNozzo and he casually sat down at his desk and began his work. Too quiet and calm, but did he expect a chipper 'Morning boss' from him? No. He knew that was more than could be asked, but it was something he didn't realize he truly enjoyed until now that it wasn't said. He cares for DiNozzo; that is a fact that will never change, but he betrayed his loyalty to him which he would have to fight hard for later.

Kate was next. Tony and Gibbs both looked up to admire her. Her hips swayed as she walked. She was wearing a v-neck cream top with a darker beige vest and she looked more elegant than a princess at a ball. Her black pants fit her perfectly hugging on to each curve of her body. She was needless to say, flawless.

Kate gave her most loving and sincere smile to Tony, which he replied the best he could with a broken heart still eating him alive. Then she let her eyes fall to Gibbs as she turned to her desk. A hidden smile in her eyes that clearly said 'I love you', which she made sure to not let it be seen by anyone else. God himself could have never seen this glance.

Gibbs was broken away from his thoughts once again with the ringing of a phone.

"Gibbs. Okay." He started to scribble on a notepad. "Be right there." He hung up the phone, grabbed his seg seauer and pushed in the clip. "Grab your gear."

"What is it?" Kate asked as she stood and did the same.

"Dead marine at Bethesda." Gibbs turned to DiNozzo to hope his first order towards him wasn't shot down or ignored. "Call Ducky DiNozzo."

"Got it."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile to himself at the professionalism he was showing. Tony is a great agent and was never one to let his emotions affect his work, well, for the most part anyway. He knew that a work relationship love triangle wasn't exactly something anyone wanted to deal with, but it had to be left alone while working on a case. That was clear to all of them and Gibbs was glad to see that Tony was aware of this.

The ride to Bethesda was…awkward to say the least. Tony drove, Kate in the middle. Gibbs on her other side. McGee sat in the back fumbling to stay balanced. He arrived to work just in time for him to turn around and head out on the new case.

He was still just a probie to them all. He had officially joined the team two months ago and had never really got a true taste of Tony's immaturity and man-whoreness, nor of Kate's dealing with Tony's teasing and all the bantering. He really only knew them as the couple he had worked with so when he was witness to them not holding hands or touching in some way, laughing and giggling, he was in shock.

They finally arrived to Bethesda.

"McGee, take the equipment to the second floor, A wing."

"Got it boss." The nerdy boy jumped out of the back of the truck and began grabbing the equipment. "Tony, could you help me carry this?"

"Ah Probie." He patted his hand on his shoulder. "You know if I did that, you wouldn't learn to become a good agent. Consider this…" He rubbed his chin and smirked, "well-needed training. I'm doing you a favor not helping you." He walked away smiling.

Gibbs was questioning one of the police officers that first showed up to the scene to be filled in. Kate grabbed her camera and sketchpad and headed to the crime scene. Apparently a marine was killed after being admitted to Bethesda and when the nurse came to check on him, he had been stabbed.

"Hey Kate. Wait up will ya'?" Tony called from behind, jogging slightly while carrying his bag over one shoulder. "You're not going to start ditching your partner now, are ya'?" She stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry." She murmured.

They began to walk side by side to the crime scene. As they entered the elevator, Tony could hear McGee calling after him asking him to wait.

"Sorry Probie, not enough room. You'll have to take the second run." He smiled while continually pressing the 'close' button.

Silence filled the small space, and Kate found it extremely uncomfortable.

"How are you doing Anthony?" Her voice as serious and sincere as she could possibly make it.

He kept his mischievous smirk on his face and turned to her. "Well, other than having my heart broken by the woman I love and betrayed by my boss and probably closest friend, I'm doing great Kate."

"Tony. Listen. I know there is nothing I can say to make this easier for you. All I can say is that, I'm sorry."

"I know Kate, and honestly, I'm not too surprised."

"What?" The doors opened and he walked out leaving Kate speechless, mouth gaped.

Gibbs was already at the scene. "What took you two so damn long? And where's McGee?"

"Ah. You know me boss, just conspiring behind the back of someone who trust me to take their girlfriend." Gibbs stern face became guilt-filled and ashamed. He just lowered his head and looked at the body.

"Uh. Tony, I want you to bag and tag. Kate, snap and sketch."

He walked out of the room as Kate just entered. He gave her a short glance and walked out.

"What just happened?" She asked after he left the room. Tony turned back to meet her gaze.

"I don't know Kate. Probably hasn't had enough coffee yet." He smiled and turned back to his bag, pulling out a handful of evidence bags.

'I'm not going to give up on you Kate. I'm not going to let Gibbs just take you right from under me.'

Kate decided to set it aside and do her job; she could interrogate Gibbs later to find out what happened.

"Boss wants you to snap and sketch."

She began to take photos of all the evidence Tony needed to bag. After taking the thousandth photo, she went to sketch. She set down the camera and glanced all around.

"Anthony, did you see where I sat down my sketchpad?"

He started laughing.

"God Kate, can't you keep up with your stuff."

"What did you do with it?"

He stood up and walked to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked and stepped even closer.

"What did you do with my sketchbook?" Her hand was placed firmly on her hip.

"So. You assume every mishap in your life is of my doing?" He joked.

"I don't assume, DiNozzo."

His face was close to hers, and his lips seemed to be taunting hers. She didn't realize this because she was too busy being happy to see he wasn't mad at her. Well, she was sure he was mad, but he was still being nice to her. _That_ she was grateful for.

"You know Kate. I think I'm forgetting what those lips taste like." Neither of the two noticed Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee standing at the doorway. "I know those lips must prefer mine to the aged ones Gibbs has." This pissed Kate off.

"Actually Anthony, his lips not only taste better, but they are better at what they do." She gave him an overlook, her eyes traveling up and down his body. Tony felt this was becoming more of a contest.

"I think I deserve another trial then. Let me prove I'm better than he is."

"You had five months, baby, and Jethro did it in two days."

His face grew angry.

"You know Caitlin, I can't believe I fucked you after you fucked him. It makes me sick to think-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs wasn't going to have any more of this. He grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against the closest wall. "If you want to yell at anyone, you yell at me, but you will not talk to Kate that way. Do you understand me?"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"I know her better than you do and I will talk to her how I damn well feel like it." He pushed Gibbs away and threw a punch that hit his jaw. Gibbs threw back even stronger. Before anyone else could stop it, the two were on the floor punching and rolling, completely ruining the crime scene.

Finally, McGee and Ducky pulled them apart. They still struggled and pulled and hollered.

"You son of a bitch. You took her from me. She was the only woman I have ever truly loved and you take her."

"She's never wanted you."

"Bull shit. And what were your plans? A fifth wife? Your chances are up Gibbs, you've ruined your own life, don't ruin mine and hers."

"Shut the hell up Anthony." Kate walked in between them. "It's not Jethro's fault. And where our relationship goes is none of your damn business."

Tony's struggling stopped and McGee let him go. He put his hand on Kate's cheek. "You and I talked about getting married. How can you go from that to cheating on me? I know I did nothing wrong. I don't think I've even looked at a single woman other than you for the past five months. Kate, I'm in love with you."

"I know Anthony, I'm just not in love with you anymore."

Tony looked up to the ceiling to fight back his tears and walked out of the room.

Gibbs walked to her after finally being let go. "Baby." He whispered into her hair from behind. "Give it time." She could only nod slightly.

Gibbs stepped back and looked around the room.

"Damn."

"Jethro," Ducky spoke. "I think you and your team should go back to headquarters. You can't continue this case."

"Yea, Duck. I know. I'll call the director and he'll have another team sent out." He walked out and McGee just sighed. He would have to carry back all the equipment back on his own.

Due to Tony leaving and going home and Kate filled with worry and embarrassment from the scene they caused, Gibbs decided it was time for everyone to go home. Another NCIS team picked up their case and they really served no purpose sitting at their desks.

Gibbs followed Kate home and they were both stunned to see Tony's car parked in front of her apartment. They parked and Gibbs rushed to her car door.

"Kate, I think it'd be best if we went to my place. You don't need to go through anymore of this today."

"No Gibbs. I can't run from him."

"Fine." He sighed. "At least let me walk in first." She tiredly waved him in front of her.

They entered her apartment to see a Tony sitting on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in hand.

As he saw the couple walk in he looked up and laughed.

"I should have known you would have brought him here today. I don't know why I thought you and I would get a chance to talk."

"Anthony, please. We can still talk."

"No. Not with him here. You know that."

She looked at Gibbs apologetically, "He's right Gibbs. Can you go to my room and give us a minutes."

He gave her a questioning look. "I'll be fine." She smiled back.

As Gibbs walked down the hall, Kate sat beside Tony on the couch. She reached to move to bottle out of Tony's hand, but he pulled back and looked at her like she would receive severe punishment just from the thought of taking his newly acquired friend.

"Where do you want to start?"

He looked into her eyes. "Where did we go wrong?"

"We didn't Anthony. That's what I've been trying to tell you. However cliché it may seem, you haven't done anything wrong. I just have always had these deeply hidden feelings for him and when he finally told me how he felt, I couldn't stop myself. The feelings that I have been concealing where finally free and I just lost myself to them. That was wrong of me and I should have told you the truth before I had done anything with him."

"The other night you came home late from MTAC. You had had sex with him then hadn't you?"

"Yes, yes I had."

"And then you and I had sex."

"Yes." She said shamefully and lowered her head.

"Did you feel anything when I said I loved you afterwards? Did you not feel like what you were doing was wrong? You could have said you weren't in the mood, and I wouldn't have minded one bit, but you didn't; you let me have sex with you. Honestly, Kate, that is one part I'm having the most difficulty letting go. Sex with you isn't like the sex I've had with anyone else. What I share with you is filled with honesty and complete sincerity to how I feel. I have opened up to you in a way I have never opened up before, and I thought that made our connection stronger. To know that is wasn't real, Kate… That hurts more than anything."

Her hand reached out quickly to cup his cheek.

"But it _was_ something Anthony. What you and I shared was strong and powerful. There is no doubt to that, I just have something even stronger for Jethro. It's something I can't control."

"You've hurt me Caitlin." He reached into his pocket to pull out a small box setting it in her lap. "I don't think you have a damn clue what I'm going through right now."

"You're right I don't." She picked up the box to see a beautiful ring inside. "Anthony, I don't know what to say."

"I know what I want you to say, but I know there's no chance in hell." He laughed as he took another swig of his whiskey.

"I love Jethro, I can't marry you and you know that. I'm sorry."

He jumped up from the couch and threw a hand in the air.

"Kate, I love you! I'm so in love with you that it hurts! I want you more than anything, and I need you even more! You are everything to me and I want to be with you for the rest of my life! What else do you need? What more do you want than that? Gibbs can't give you that and you know it. He's failed at three marriages and he can't get over any of the marriages. He doesn't have time to treat you like you deserve. To show you the love you deserve." Kate jumped up.

"Anthony. How else am I supposed to explain to you that I just don't love you like that anymore? I love Jethro and nothing is going to change."

"Yea, that's until you decide to fuck another NCIS agent and you end up having this conversation with Gibbs. And then you'll end up moving onto another government agency. You've had secret service and NCIS, next is FBI?"

"Fuck you Tony! Get the hell out."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not leaving! Kate. I love you, Gibbs doesn't understand what love even is anymore."

"Actually Tony, I do." They both turned to see Gibbs standing only a few feet away. "And you have no right to yell at her anymore. What we both did was wrong, but I'm sorry, you have to get over it. If she had broken up with you first, she's had done nothing wrong what so ever. I'm sorry for betraying you like that, but we love each other more than you think we do."

"Tony. Leave." Kate barked at him.

"Gibbs. You don't deserve her."

"You're right, but I thank God that she thinks I do."

"Tony, please leave." Kate yelled again.

"Fine Kate. You will regret this though. Actually, this isn't over. I'm not going to give up on you." He grabbed his whiskey and stormed out.

"God damn it!" Kate screamed and pushed over the lamp that was next to her on the table. Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her into his arms until he felt her body relax, kissing her hair and forehead.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "Well, at least Monday is over."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, at least Monday is over."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, and what a great day wasn't it?" She looked at the broken lamp and sighed. "I'm hungry. How about you?"

"Yea, I'm always hungry." He said into her back as she walked to the kitchen.

Gibbs and Kate each worried about what the next day would bring, but Tony didn't show, only emailed McGee to say he was sick. This continued the rest of the week.

"Jethro, I need to go by his place and check on him." She softly told Gibbs as they stood in the corner near the elevators at NCIS.

"I know. I just don't want you to go alone."

"But I have to. It'll just make it worse if you show up."

He sighed and nodded in agreement.

Kate drove to his apartment and was terrified. Tony had become someone else since she broke his heart. She knew, hoped, that deep down, Tony would never truly physically hurt her.

She walked to his door and took one last long breath and knocked on his door. He eventually opened to began to pout.

"You are not the delivery man." He stated matter-of-factly and disappointed.

"Nope. Sorry." She smiled warmly with a slight chuckle.

"Come on in."

"Thank you." She walked past him a little and looked into his green eyes. He was definitely his own kind of sexy. That she knew for sure, but it was just different with Jethro. What could she say, she prefer blue and silver to green and brown.

"I know why you're here. You can tell Gibbs I'll be back at work Monday morning, no problems." He gave his DiNozzo trademark smile.

"That's not exactly why I am her Anthony."

"Kate. Before you can say anything, I want to talk. Just listen, okay?"

"O..kay…"

"I have always known that you loved Gibbs."

"Umm," She half laughed, slightly irritated and angry. "Have you now?"

"Yes, but I had to take my shot before he had the chance. I hoped maybe I would make you forget about him, that I would fill that space in your heart that you were so patiently waiting for him to fill. I tried, but I obviously failed." He sighed and put his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry Kate. You two deserve each other. He makes you smile like I have never seen before, and you make him…feel, which is something we all know he hasn't done in a long time."

"I uh…I don't exactly know what to say."

"Say that you and I can still be best friends."

"Of course Anthony!" She gave him a big hug and a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away discretely but failed.

"Baby, what's wrong."

"I'm just…" She smiled and looked up. "I'm just so glad to be able to hug you again and have everything right between us."

He smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

They talked for a little while longer until she looked at her cell seeing the time.

"Shit. I need to head on out. I'm picking me and Jethro some take out." She stood up and walked to the door. "I look forward to seeing you at work Monday."

"Me too, Kate."

He kissed her forehead and she headed out the door. DiNozzo closed the door, counted to twenty and ran out the door, took the stairs, and jumped into his car speeding to Gibbs house.

He knocked on the door and he could hear his boss' voice behind it.

"Lose your key, Ka…You're not Kate."

DiNozzo gave his smile and shrugged his shoulders, hands in the air. "Ya' caught me." Gibbs smiled seeing his DiNozzo back. "Listen boss, we need to talk."

Gibbs waved him in and they sat down.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted for this past week. I had the right to be pissed, I think we can agree on that, but what happened at Bethesda wasn't right and I'm sorry."

"No one can ever stay mad at you DiNozzo."

"You and Kate, you're…you're perfect together." Gibbs was taken aback. "I just wanted so bad to be the one she looked at the way she looks at you, but I could never make her feel the way you do, and I know that. It sucks, but I know that. I guess I'm here to just apologize for my behavior and basically…tell you that it's okay." He sighed, trying to piece his words together correctly. "I guess, as a friend, give you my blessing."

"Thank you Tony." Gibbs stood and put out his hand, and when Tony shook it, Gibbs put his other arm around him in a hug/pat on the back, the most affection Tony knew he would ever receive from Gibbs. Gibbs pulled back, hand still holding Tony's. "I want you to know that if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I may be your boss but I view you as a best friend Tony." Tony replied with an understanding smile.

"Same goes for you boss." They let go and Tony smiled his man whorish smile. "Well, I guess I better head on out, I've got a date with this really hot-"

"Yeah right DiNozzo."

"Okay, ya' caught me again. A really great movie is coming on later tonight, can't miss it." Gibbs laughed and walked him out the door.

"Bye DiNozzo, I'll see you Monday."

Only a few minutes after Tony left, Kate showed up with a bag of take out.

"Did I just see Tony driving past on my way here?"

"Yep."

"And?" She asked with curiousness.

"And I think we'll be fine from here on out." He pulled her in close for a soft kiss and grabbed the bags from her hand.

"Me too Jethro."

END.


End file.
